Golden Spells Part 2
Plot After captureing gwen and locking her in legerdomain and taking her spell book off her lord voldermort starts to destroy the universe with gwens book Charcters Ben Tennyson Rook Gwen Kevin Zed Villians Lord Voldemort Spellbinder Adwaita Aliens Used By Ben Humungarsar Eatell Heatblast Spellthrick Triva Spellthrick is restored in the omnitrix Transcript Prevsley on Ben 10 morons Rook pulls a thing out of the teachadon and its pink) Lodestar maybe Gwen will know what to do Ben lets go (They travel to gwens collage) Ben What's this Gwen idk Ben its pink Gwen that dosent mean it's made of mana u idiot Rook it looks like mana Gwen WHAT DID I JUST SAY JUST BECAUSE ITS PINK DOSENT MEAN ITS MADE OF MANA U DINGUS'SES Kevin gwens right that could be anything (The mana starts to glow) Rook guys CRASH (Ben Rook Gwen and Kevin are blasted) Gwen ugh ok it is mana Gwen Lord Voldermort y do u want magic Lord Voldermort To destroy ur pit afl species anntyies Lord Voldermort Oh yes let me at that magical thing (grabs Spellthrick and rips him out) my my ur spell alien is no match for me I will become hole again once i destroy all the magic users including u (Destroys Spellthrick) Ben no what did u do to Spellthrick Lord Voldermort Spellthrick was a anntoyte u never ripped his skin off but I've Destroyed him now i am Lord V its time to go to legerdomain and destroy the magic users there Lord Voldermort AHHHHHHVTHE SPELLBOOK JUST WHAT I NEED (gets out of the bubble and gets the spellbook) YES FINALLY Gwen NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO (Lord Voldermort absorbs gwens Powers) Lord Voldermort Yes Gwen he Stole all my Powers Lord Voldermort Yes and now off to Legerdomain u go (Telported the 5 to Legerdomain) Darkstar hello lovely Gwen Gwen oh shit And now Darkstar so u return Humungarsar ugh not u again weve dealt with Eongh shit for 1 day (punchs him but is shot) Darkstar dont test me Ben Rook hands up Darkstar arrest my ass if u want to arrest me Adwaita Darkstar stop playing with these Simpletons Darkstar argu fine Gwen so u haven't left since we Defeated u Adwaita no thanks to u Humungarsar wait (humungarsar turns back into ben) Ben we were telported ty o legerdomain Spellbinder Yes and we must go back to destroy Voldermort Kevin wait weren't u friends when we came here last Spellbinder well um I DONT WORRY ABOUT THAT Rook weve got to go back to the collage and stop Voldermort from destroying stuff there Spellbinder hes going to create a black hole with ur anntoyte form Ben oh no Spellbinder Then he'll erase evreything Ben then we've gotta stop him Lord Voldermort HAHAHAHA (Lord Voldermort Shoots gwens base) ahhh yes there's a lot of Spells I can use here Ben so whatts the plan Kevin we go back Rook and fight Ben great lets go Adwaita hold up Ben why Adwaita because we all need a rest Rook no we don't Adwaita ugh fine (Lord Voldermort trows Gwen books on the floor) Lord Voldermort these Spells are weak Ben and there about to be out of ur hands Lord Voldermort Tennyson Ben its time for some big chill (Turns into Eatell) Eatell oh man Lord Voldermort Weak Alien Spellbinder ur going to pay Lord Freakmort Lord Voldermort Spellbinder I should of known ur pathetic old man (Spellbinder attacks Voldermort but is sacked into xagilvs classroom window) Lord Voldermort Pathetic Eatell hes weak now u deal with Ben me Lord Voldermort HA BOY YOUR NO MATCH FOR ME I AM UNSTOPPABLE Adwaita we dont think so Darkstar yeah Lord Voldermort Ahhhhh my old friends Darkstar we are not ur allies Lord Voldermort very well Darkstar time that u went down (adwaita and darkstar hold hands and shoot Voldermort) Lord Voldermort ugh ur wasting my time Darkstar and ur wasting ours Lord Voldermort Pathetic (shoots Darkstar he falls) Darkstar ugh (the mask falls off) Lord Voldermort u are frauds Adwaita frauds that want u to die for betraying us Lord Voldermort Ahhhhhh yes (shoots adwaita) Spellbinder ur dead meat Spellbinder I dont think so (shoots Lord Voldermort but he grabs Spellbinder and turns into dust) Lord Voldermort laughs now i am the king of MAGIC bal down to my epic power Tremble befor my Might I am- CRASH CRASH CRASH Heatblast I dont think so Lord Voldermort Grrrrrr youve been a thorn in my sis long Enogh Ben 10 Heatblast oh yeah (shoots Lord Voldermort) guys he needs to be weakened Gwen k Lord Voldermort I've defeated The legendary Spellbinder the tool Adwaita and the psycho Darkstar I am better than charmcaster Kevin yeah but ur not gonna defeat us Gwen contract (shoots Lord Voldermort) Lord Voldermort NO U can't take it backgwen yes I can Ben yes the spellcarnahas Spell (Ben jumps up and gets The Spell) Ben oh yeah Spellthrick is back Lord Voldermort WHAT (Ben turns into Spellthrick) Spellthrick spellcus (Spellthrick shoots Lord Voldermort) Lord Voldermort NO I DESTROYED THAT ALIEN Spellthrick no you did not Lord Voldermort very well I'm going to Destroy u (Rook shoots him and Kevin wacks him Gwen shoots him) Lord Voldermort NO......i won't be beaten by 3 teenagers and a alien Spellthrick thats ok ur going back to where ever u came from (shoots him with a spell he ends up in Legerdomain) Lord Voldermort NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Spellthrick aww yeah Ben finally Gwen now what Adwaita IF WE EVER SEE U AGAIN WE WILL DESTROY U Darkstar YEAH (Adwaita And Darkstar Telport) Kevin well that was weird Ben hey gwen I found something PINK Gwen GRRRRRRRRRRRRR Ben uh oh (They get onto ther time cycles and fly off) The End Category:Ben 10 Super Morons